


I really don't care

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maybe a bit fluffy, Romance, There sails my OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„What the hell happened last night?“<br/>Irene barely recognized her environment; she was far too dizzy and confused. Partly because she felt that she was stripped down to the bone, her clothes lying around the bed in a untidy mess. Partly because of the man next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really don't care

„What the hell happened last night?“

Irene barely recognized her environment; she was far too dizzy and confused. Partly because she felt that she was stripped down to the bone, her clothes lying around the bed in a untidy mess. Partly because of the man next to her, who now propped himself on one elbow to look down on her. His dark hair was completely tangled, and Irene couldn’t help to fight the desire to bury her hands in his locks to pull him down. A superior smirk appeared on his lips and he opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him short before he even had the chance to say something.

“Don’t you dare to start about chemical processes in the brain or about sexual hormones. I swear, I will scream.”

He bent himself a little more over her and looked her in the eye, still this irresistible smile on his lips. “And in how far would that differ from last night?”

Irene had no chance to blush; she was far too overwhelmed. “You didn’t say this, did you?” she asked breathlessly. Maybe it had been imagination.

“I could repeat it for you. In French…” She pulled him down and kissed his lips, but only short, “…or Spanish…” Another stolen kiss kept Sherlock from finishing his sentence, but although his eyebrows were pulled up, his eyes were soft as they fixated Irene’s. “Or Latin…” This time it was him who kissed her, again only a short caress, more teasing than anything else. “Or Mandarin…” She laughed lowly and caught his hands between hers. They had crept up her hips to settle around her waist.

“You’re a liar, Sherlock Holmes” she murmured, still a smile on her face.

“I know. But I know it doesn’t bother you.”

She laughed again and loosened her grip on his hands, which were immediately wandering around her waist to pull her closer in his arms. For a second his lips hovered over hers before he kissed her again, more passionate this time.

Irene still had no idea what had gotten her in Sherlock’s bed last night, but she really didn’t care.


End file.
